


MHA headcannons, oneshots

by WeaselMerch



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Autistic Bakugou Katsuki, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Depression, M/M, Villain Bakugou Katsuki, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaselMerch/pseuds/WeaselMerch
Summary: Note this is my first time ever, I’m usually a reader. No hate pls
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Autistic headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My hero academia autism headcannons

Bakugou Katsuki

He would stim his hands

He would also rock back and forth when sitting down 

He has sensitive hearing because of his quirk.

He has meltdowns. Izuku knows how to calm him down. Still an angry Pomeranian. Repeating Tv show/movie words/ sentences.


	2. Chapter 2

Suggestions?


	3. Co creators needed

Note this story must have-

No alpha/beta/omega dynamics 

No sex

No aizawa x students

Ships allowed-

Any ship except for an adult x a student 

I would love some help, the reason why I haven’t updated In so long is because I am having trouble with this book.


End file.
